


Lavender Lace

by Emejig16



Series: Lace Series [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan Howell, Choking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Panty Kink, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Top Phil Lester, mentions of bruising/biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan absolutely loves it when dom!Phil gets rough with him. He especially loves it when he chokes him.





	Lavender Lace

**Prompts filled:**

  
  


* * *

 

Bruises: dark reds, some purpleing, others barely visible. Fresh hand prints still lined his neck along with the indents of nails on his hips. So much of his skin was pink and broken from too many kisses and too hard of a grasp, but he loved it so much. Messy hair and drooping eyelids, drained of all strength but full of indescribable energy. A soft caress offset the seemingly violent scene, rubbing the tender areas. It’s hard not to wince but it’s oddly soothing feeling the of the same hands that made this mess combating its damages.

But this was the look he lived for. The one he where the scene was far from delicate, yet the texture of lace was added into the mixture reminding him that this was in fact an abstract demonstration of trust and love.

“How does your throat feel?” Phil asked, watching as Dan stroked the skin delicately with his thumb and index finger.

“It’s fine,” Dan mumbled back. It wasn’t that he was in pain, he could still feel the ghost touches. Nearly being choked to the point of passing out, always rattled him a bit when he looked back it.

“You sure?” Phil murmured.

“Not really.” Dan mumbled back, with an apologetic smile. “But I’ll be alright.”

-

Dan had always loved Phil’s hands, their size, the softness of the back of his hand. Every minute Dan could have his hands on his, he found himself mindlessly playing with them. Dan would be squeezing the tips of his fingers and Phil would squeeze back  before kissing their intertwined hands.

Why Dan had thought of that at this particular moment, he’s not sure. Maybe it was the way Phil was running his hand up and down his legs, and his soft squeezes of his lace covered bum. His movements were always so controlled yet deliberate to make him melt under his commanding touch.

The expanse of Phil’s palm on his butt, squeezing, and rubbing, and tugging on the delicate material that hugged his ass. Panties had just become part of their foreplay routine. Phil thought it was hot, Dan thought it made himself feel naughty, and it was just right for them. Dan just had this small cute butt that looked so good in when it was being cradled in panties. Phil just wanted to squeeze his cheeks and watch him shake it.

Then there was the color. Dan was never big on pastels but Phil was all about it. Sure black and red were traditionally sexy colors, but peaches, powdery blues, and lavender–now those were secretly tantalizing colors. They were muted and floaty but they hit hard. All Phil wanted to do was take those panties off of Dan, but for now he stuck to just enjoying the lavender lace stretched across his ass.  

“I love every inch of you,” Phil commented, pressing Dan firm against the wall. His warm lips glided against Dan’s, tongue easily finding its way around the inside of Dan’s mouth. His hands cupped Dan’s bum gently while he kissed Dan. He gave it a harder squeeze, as he bit down on Dan’s lip, gently pulling it with his teeth every now and then.

“What part is your favorite?” Dan asked timidly, looking away from Phil as his hands slid down his sides to his waist. He tipped his head back and squeaked when Phil started to suck his neck, leaving little bite marks and giving it light kisses. Dan needily rolled his hips into Phil’s as he ran his nails against the walls.

“Your mouth.” Phil replied with a smirk. He let his fingers caress along Dan’s chin, before kissing him softly. “Such pretty lips.” he mumbled, running his thumb over them. Dan parted his lips slightly, allowing Phil to slip his index finger into his mouth. The soft smack of Dan’s lips and he sucked on his fingers filled Phil’s ears. All he could do was stare at Dan’s innocent gaze, knowing just how dirty he wanted it tonight.

“Thanks,” Dan giggled once Phil had removed his finger. “Maybe I need to show you why you like my mouth,“ he whispered against Phil’s lips. He was already toying with Phil’s waistband, waiting for him to decide what he wanted him to do first.

"I think I’d be okay with that.” Phil chuckled, running his finger along his hip as Dan stuck his hand down his pants. Dan continued to to stroke him slowly. “You going to get on your knees for me or do I need to tell you to?” Phil asked, switching his tone.

Dan shook his head and dropped to his knees, pulling down Phil’s pants to his ankles. He didn’t waste any more time stroking Phil’s cock; he immediately closed his mouth over the head. He sucked on the head for a couple of moments before taking more of Phil in little by little.

As Dan bobbed his head, Phil ran his hands through Dan’s hair before gripping it in his fingers. Phil breathed out shakily as he pushed Dan forward a little, feeling his throat muscles tighten, then relax as he pushed him down more. He twisted his fingers in Dan’s hair, tightening his grip and gasping as he felt his cock nudge the back of Dan’s throat.

He waited for Dan to stop moving.  Once he had, he slowly started to move his hips back and forth, building up a pace before really going for it. He knew Dan could take it but it never hurt to start off slow before completely wrecking him.

Dan grabbed Phil’s thighs as he thrust into his mouth. He breathed through his nose, feeling Phil’s cock glide along his tongue and to the back of his throat. He could feel saliva sliding down his chin as he gurgled and kept his mouth wide open for Phil.

“So good,” Phil moaned, pushing Dan’s head further into his crotch. He could argue that fucking Dan’s mouth was better than actually fucking him. He just loved how red Dan turned, the soft whimpers and slurps he made, and his drool on his balls. It was sloppy but so indescribably hot to him. Seeing Dan a hot mess was something he could get off to every time.

Tears rolled down Dan’s cheeks and he gasped for air when Phil pulled back for a moment. He coughed and grabbed the base of Phil’s cock, licking along his shaft some more. He sucked on the head for just a little longer before switching to just stroking Phil’s cock. Dan took a moment to suck on Phil’s balls before pulling away with a giggle.

“You like that a lot don’t you?” Phil asked, taking note of Dan’s slight grin.

“Just a bit” Dan replied, blushing slightly.

It didn’t make sense why Dan was a bit shy to really be vocal about all of the things that really turned him on, but it was fine because Phil knew what they were anyway. Phil guided Dan to his feet before having him lead the way to the bed so that he could slap his ass on the way there. The bed creaked as Dan backed himself up, watching as Phil moved towards him, casting a shadow as he hovered above his body.

“I love these on you so much,” Phil commented, snapping the elastic on Dan’s panties. “The color is just perfect for you.” He cupped Dan’s cheeks and gave him another kiss.

“Really?” Dan asked dreamily, wanting more of Phil’s lips.

“Yeah.” Phil responded kissing along the underside of Dan’s jaw. He attached his lips to Dan’s chest, not even bothering with delicate kisses. He bit down and sucked, adding to the little dark red trail forming from his neck down. The firm hold he had on Dan’s wrists kept them pinned over his head, as he teased him. More nibbling and sucking followed while Phil ground his hips into Dan’s slowly. Dan’s body was going to be a work of art by the time he was done with him tonight; Phil was sure of that.

Soft moans and lip smacks filled the room along with  the occasional rustle of the sheets beneath him. Dan was almost sad to see Phil pull away, and just smirk at him when it was time for his fun. Phil turned Dan around, and bent him over face down into the bed. He ground into Dan’s ass, tugging at his hips roughly, seeing the impression of his fingerprints on Dan’s hips.

“You’re going to lose that pretty voice of yours,” Phil chuckled, giving Dan’s bum a firm smack.

“Oh?” Dan mewled, sticking his bum out further.

“Yeah. Arch your back more.” Phil ordered, running his hand along the curve of Dan’s bum. He took his index fingers and hooked them into the fabric of his panites, before tugging them off.

“Please don’t rip them,” Dan sulked quietly.

“I’ll get you a nicer pair.” Phil chuckled as he picked up the bottle of lube. He opened it and drizzled it on his fingers and circled them around Dan’s entrance. Phil slid the tip of his finger in all the way up to his knuckle, before pumping his finger in and out of him. He curled his finger and then inserted a second.

“Shit.” Dan breathed out as he arched his back. His entire body shook when Phil used his free hand to give his bum a particularly hard smack. He let out small whimpers and gasps as Phil pumped his fingers rougher and slightly faster.  A little fact about Phil was he took his fingering of Dan very serious. It was the best stimulation and he knew Dan loved it from the way the he writhed beneath him begging, moaning, and whining. Honestly Dan was only able to catch a break once Phil removed his fingers but by then he was so ready for Phil to fuck him.

“Tell me what you want.” Phil said softly, running his hand through Dan’s hair. His fingers massaged Dan’s scalp and wound their way through his locks. His hips were pressed firmly against Dan’s ass, his cock resting right in Dan’s crack.

“I want you to fuck me,” Dan mumbled, mewling at the way Phil was grinding into him.

“What was that?” Phil asked, pulling Dan’s head back with his hair.

“I want to be yours; I want you to fuck me hard.” Dan breathed.

Phil pushed Dan’s head back down into the bed. The condom that was sitting on the bedside table was soon torn into and rolled onto his cock. Phil lubed up his cock a bit more before gripping in with one hand, and using the other to spread Dan’s cheeks a little wider as he lined the tip up with him. He leaned forward, draping himself across Dan’s back as he pushed in. He breathed hard into Dan’s neck and bit down, causing Dan to moan.

The fabric of the bed sheets crinkled under Dan’s grasp as Phil rocked his hips back and forth, driving Dan’s body further into the bed. The soft slap of Phil’s hips colliding with Dan’s bum along with the quiet whimpers spewing from his mouth were the only thing to be heard while Phil grabbed at Dan’s ass. He gave it a hard smack as he kept thrusting, building up to the pace he knew would make Dan drool with pleasure.

“Fuck,” Dan whined, his voice muffled by the hot sheets enveloping his face.

“You like that?” Phil breathed, moving his hands to grip onto Dan’s thighs, rolling his thrusts in and out of Dan. He dug his nails into the smooth skin, running his nails up them as he leaned forward. “Then come get what you want.” he said, stopping his movements and giving Dan’s ass a slap to tell him to “get to work”.

Dan propped himself up onto his elbows for better balance to grind his bum into Phil. He moved his hips in little circles as he fucked himself onto his cock. Each time he pushed back, low moans tumbled into Phil’s ears. Dan bit his lip when he felt Phil tug on his hair, pulling his head back so that he had to look at Phil as he rode him.

“You’re so good,” Phil moaned, pulling Dan’s hair more so that he would arch more. Anytime Dan rode his cock was a good time. His squishy bum cheeks, combined with his desperation to get off and make him feel good was incredible. He loved the way Dan would wiggle his bum cheeks as he continued to rock his hips into his. Not to mention the slight “O” shape of his mouth as he moaned and whimpered out Phil’s name.

When Phil had decided Dan had done enough the work, he took back control by beginning to move his hips again. He smirked at the way Dan crumpled back into the bed, ready for him to give it to him hard. Phil’s hand gripped Dan’s neck while other one rested on Dan’s back to steady him as he roughly  pounded into him.

This was Dan’s prime state; the one where his lip started to bleed from how hard he was biting it and the little trail of saliva dripping from his mouth as he was fucked into oblivion. It was nearly impossible for him to form coherent thoughts but there was one that was swirling. In a moment of clarity Dan moaned, “Choke me.”

“You want me to what?” Phil asked, making sure he’d heard Dan right. He slowed down his thrusts and kissed the top of Dan’s neck.

“Please choke me.” Dan mumbled, slightly embarrassed that he’d actually found the guts to ask for what he really wanted.

“If that’s what you want.” Phil agreed, pulling out of Dan so that they could flip positions.

“It is.” Dan confirmed as he laid on his back. He looked up at Phil hesitantly, who just cradled the side of his jaw and kissed him tenderly. There were so many dimensions to Phil and his care for him. It just made Dan feel that much safer when they got really rough like tonight. He knew that beyond the spanks and bruising  there was this compassionate lover who truly adored his body and pleasure.

“Are you still good to go?” Phil asked, stretching his arm out.

“Yeah.” Dan said with a small grin.

Phil realigned himself with Dan and pushed back into him. He removed his hands from the underside of Dan’s bum, and tentatively wrapped his hand around Dan’s neck. He paused and looked at Dan, “You tell me how much you want.” he whispered, kissing Dan for encouragement. Dan just nodded his head and reached up to held onto his wrist. “If it’s too much, dig your nails into my wrist or scratch me or whatever.” Phil added. He began to thrust into Dan again, hand just resting on his neck as he built back up to the momentum they had before switching positions.

Dan mewled softly, feeling Phil’s slow hard thrusts. When Dan moaned, Phil quickly squeezed down stopping his breath and thrusted harder into him. With every noise Dan made, he would squeeze harder, using his fingers to work deep into his neck. Dan could feel the tips of Phil’s fingers pressing down with strategy. He was gasping for air, tearing at the eyes, and he was relishing in it.

The technique Phil had adopted was a constant pressure, with an occasional harder press for a couple seconds while he continued to make the mattress squeak with his hard thrusts into Dan. Phil found himself focusing on the way Dan’s leg would jerk beneath him everytime he did something that felt right.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Phil asked in between the kisses he was giving Dan. He took a moment to kiss his cheek while rubbing his face, before sliding the hand he hadn’t been using down to his neck. As Dan’s entire body shivered, he placed it around Dan’s throat and squeezed harder than he had before for a few seconds before letting up a little.

Even as Dan’s entire body rolled and his toes curled he opened his eyes for a moment and made eye contact with Phil. He was staring straight at the source that was causing his vision to blur at the sides, and his entire body to tremble, yet keeping him right on the edge of it all. This was trust, this was understanding. Phil pressed down harder, watching as Dan’s grinned and his lips mouthed “I love you”. Phil watched the color of Dan’s face and his nostrils to adjust pressure as he saw fit.

Dan could feel himself going lightheaded, beginning to lose control of his senses. There was the sensation of Phil slamming into him sending shockwaves through his finger and toes, and then there was the lack of air that was oddly bliss and satisfying. He kept seeing Phil and then not seeing him, and then seeing the energy he was radiating, and then seeing specks of dark in his vision.

Phil slowed down his thrusts, bringing them to a slow grind, knowing this along with his hands was going to send Dan over the precipice he’d so artfully kept him on for so long. He felt as Dan loosened and then tightened his grip onto Phil’s hand as he came, whining with the added pleasure. His entire body shuddered and go limp under Phil’s touch. Just seeing Dan like this did it for Phil too. He removed his hands from Dan’s neck, caressing the underside of his jaw with his thumb as he kissed him and rolled out his last thrusts.

Neither of them had ever felt more bonded than they did in that moment. Phil wanted to cradle Dan close and tell him everything he loved about him and how great he was all of the time. He just couldn’t believe this was his Dan breathing this way, his Dan so spent and out of it because he wanted this from him.

“Dan sweetheart?” Phil asked, pulling out. The quick shallow breaths from Dan had him bit worried, but as soon as he felt Dan searching for his hand he held on and exaggerated his breathing, trying to get Dan’s back on a normal tempo. “Look at me.” he guided, watching as Dan’s head nodded trying to find his pace. Dan’s face was so red but his eyes said I adore you and everything you do for me.

-

Scratches: bright reds, dark pinks, wispy and in little patches. They lined his upper thighs as a result of passion and lust colliding. He couldn’t stop touching and staring at them. He’d done this to Phil’s back before, but he’d never gotten to feel them so fresh and puffy. He loved them; he loved Phil.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” Phil asked again.

“Mm okay,” Dan breathed.

“You postive?” Phil questioned, kissing both of Dan’s hands.

“Yeah.” Dan mumbled to himself, sliding his hands out of Phil’s. He crossed his legs and picked at the skin around his nails as he watched Phil clean up. He sighed and rested his chin in his hand and just wondered how he’d found this life for himself. “Can we shower?” Dan asked, looking at the scratch marks on his thighs.

“Yeah a nice shower would be good. It will help you relax and be good for all of your marks. Oh and then I’d be able to put some ointment on those scratches. ” Phil agreed.

“I don’t know, I kind of like them like this.” Dan giggled. He smiled, as Phil used his index finger to trace over the jagged lines of raised skin.

“We’ll discuss how to take care of these after a shower okay?” Phil conceded, still looking at Dan’s skin.

The two of them walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. While the water heated Dan just sat on the counter dangling his legs, waiting for Phil to come back with fresh towels. Super hot water, where the steam flowed over the top and fogged up any reflective surface was the ideal shower for them.

By the time Phil got back, Dan had already taken it upon himself to get into the shower already. He stood under the stream with his eyes closed, feeling the water run down his hair and shoulders, and it was zen.

“Is it okay if I come in?” Phil asked.

“Yes please.” Dan said sliding the shower door open.

Sharing a shower was not uncommon for them but each time they did there was a different experience. Obviously there was shower sex which spoke for itself, and then there was simply showering together; there was routine and comfort to it. It was easy for Phil to pick up the shampoo bottle and start lathering up Dan’s hair. He grinned to himself when Dan tipped his head back to make his job a lot easier. Dan hummed to himself as Phil massaged his scalp. A part of him just wanted to sit on the floor of the tub and let Phil continue pampering him.

“Can you stand under the showerhead?” Phil said. Dan nodded and positioned himself for Phil to work the soap out of his hair.

“I like it when you wash my hair for me.” Dan mused, giggling at the sensation of the cold conditioner.

“Well, I like doing this for you.” Phil replied. Once he’d finished washing his hair, he took the time to scrub Dan’s body for him, making sure to be gentle over his sensitive areas. “Does that feel okay?”

“Yes it feels nice,” Dan giggled, trying to wash Phil’s hair for him.

“It’s okay I got it.” Phil said back.

“But I’m not doing anything for you right now? And you’re doing so much?” Dan sulked.

“Please Dan, you’ve done more than enough for me. This is about you right now.” Phil said, giving Dan a peck on the cheek. Dan blushed and let Phil finish the shower for the two of them. They turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Dan found himself swaddled in a big fluffy towel listening to Phil rattle off all of the things they had to eat if he so wished.

Still Dan found himself shuffling along back to their bedroom to get dressed in his favorite oversized sweater and a pair of pants, because what did he actually need trousers for right now? As he got dressed he took a moment to really look at himself in the mirror. The hickeys on his neck were absolutely gorgeous. He smelt like vanilla and his curly damp hair–he was kind of living for the aesthetic. He just wanted to light candles and exist with Phil.

“You look so cute.” Phil cooed as he got dressed.

“Do I?” Dan blushed, pulling his sleeves over his hands.

“Incredibly,” Phil confirmed. He slipped his shirt on over his head and walked up to Dan and wrapped his arms around his waist. Phil smiled at Dan’s tired eyes and soft gaze.

“You did that.” Dan said breaking their silence, pointing to the hickies on his neck.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Phil apologized, placing little pecks on every little mark. Even the ones which were just patches of irritated skin.

“It’s okay; I like them.” Dan responded, closing his eyes. “Would you be mad if I said I wanted popcorn.”

“Of course not. Let me treat your scratches first though.” Phil said.

The bed dipped where Dan placed himself on the edge waiting for Phil to return with the antibiotic ointment. No skin had been broken but it never hurt to be careful, or at least that’s what Phil thought. Sometimes it wasn’t about letting things slide but really making sure there would be no more added discomfort. That and he knew how fidgety Dan could be. The last thing he needed was making the healing process any harder.

“Here’s your popcorn,” Phil said, handing the bowl to Dan. Phil sat down next to Dan and unscrewed the cap to the ointment, while Dan draped his legs across his lap.

“Thank you.” Dan said, shoveling a handful of kernels into his mouth.

“Can I have one.” Phil asked opening his mouth. Dan placed a few kernels on Phil’s tongue for him. “Thank you. This should be good for these,” Phil commented, using his index finger and middle finger to rub in the antibiotic ointment.

“They kind of remind me of the streaks of different colored clouds in the sunset.”  Dan thought outloud. “Or like strips of neon lighting.”

“What about the bruises?” Phil chuckled, trying to pick at all of the things Dan was currently thinking of.

“Smashed raspberries.” Dan stated, making both he and Phil laugh.

“I was expecting something more artsy but that works too.” Phil snickered as he continued to apply the cream to Dan’s thighs. He rubbed it in with his four fingers, moving in small circles. He threw Dan a loving glance, mildly entertained by how focused Dan looked eating his popcorn and watching him work.

Nearly fifteen minutes went before Phil finished his meticulous application. By then Dan’s bowl of popcorn was empty and he was insistent upon getting some water before bed. Despite Phil’s protests and assurance that he could get it for him, Dan had decided that he wanted to stretch his legs a bit before bed. When Dan came back with the glass of water, he smiled at Phil who was already in bed waiting for him to join.

“Come here sweetheart,” Phil said with a smile, opening his arms for cuddles. Dan set down the glass of water on the bedside table before getting under the sheets with Phil. He rested his head against Phil’s chest, immediately listening for Phil’s heartbeat and breathing.

“You were so good tonight,” Phil said, running his hand through Dan’s curly hair.

“Was I?” Dan asked, melting into Phil’s touch and embrace. He just felt so protected and not so alone in Phil’s arms. He found himself reaching for Phil’s hand, threading their fingers together and smoothing his thumb over the expanse of the back of Phil’s hand.

“Yes. You are always so great.” Phil whispered, kissing his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dan said back, closing his eyes. “And all that you do for me. I feel like I say that a lot.”

“I could never get tired of hearing you say it.”

“Good because I’m always going to let you know.” Dan mumbled, getting more comfortable to fall asleep.

“Sweet dreams Dan.” Phil said softly, letting his hand fall to Dan’s waist.  

-

Phil woke up the next morning to being pleasantly smothered by Dan. He was still fast asleep, but he’d basically attached himself to Phil and snuggled into his body. Dan did this thing where he wrapped himself around Phil as they slept. His long limbs tangled around Phil, and he was holding onto him like he never wanted to let him go.

As soon as Phil shifted slightly in an attempt to grab his phone, he felt Dan stir and grumble. It always amazed Phil just how easy it could be to wake Dan up sometimes. It wasn’t that he was a light sleeper, he just never wanted Phil to get out of bed and leave him alone in the morning.

“Good morning” Phil said quietly.

“Mhmm.” Dan mumbled back.

“How did you sleep last night?” Phil asked.

“Good.” Dan said blushing a bit.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I never want to leave this bed.” Dan murmured back, burying his face into the crook of Phil’s neck. “I’m sore.” he sulked.

“I figured as much.” Phil giggled.

“Don’t laugh; this is serious. I need lot’s of cuddles, kisses, and pancakes to make it go away.” Dan said batting his eyelashes. “And maybe a massage.”

“Okay how about ten more minutes of this and then I can make you your pancakes?” Phil proposed, rubbing Dan’s arm.

“I guess, I don’t know. I just want to lie here with you.” Dan said softly, tracing the pattern on Phil’s shirt with his finger. He looked up at Phil and sighed. “I probably look super rough don’t I?”

“No you look just fine.” Phil assured, kissing Dan’s forehead.

“You’re not just saying that are you?”

“Of course not. There’s nothing wrong with getting a little banged up sometimes; it happens.” Phil said, squeezing Dan tighter. Dan smiled and closed his eyes again, easily dozing back off to sleep in the middle of Phil’s conversation.

Careful not to wake Dan again, Phil detached Dan from his body and took it upon himself to brush his teeth and get started on a bit of breakfast. About fifteen minutes later Phil was in the kitchen, listening to pancake batter sizzle and fill the area with delicious scents. He figured it would be the best way to lure Dan away from getting back in bed like he wanted to. To his luck, Dan eventually strolled into the kitchen, pulling at his curls trying to make them straight.

Phil couldn’t help, but smile as he felt as his heart warm at the sight. Sometimes, Dan could just be down right adorable. It was just the way he looked at him with his sleepy eyes and the way he looked so cozy in his oversized sweater.

“Is this tea mine?” Dan asked timidly.

“Yep, and so is that plate of pancakes.” Phil said confidently.

“You made them in a shape of heart? How gross.” Dan tease. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Phil responded, chuckling to himself. “Now eat up; we have a lot of cuddling to do today.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in June of 2016.
> 
> Huge thanks to phanandotherbandoms and thefaultinoursuperwholock for betaing, you guys rock! And another thank you to fanficsthatdeservereblogs for the prompt! I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
